


Under the (jelly tart) sun

by SophieStarlight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jelly Tarts, Marcos going on a date with the elf who helped him, My post to be specific XD, Post Season 3, Sunset watching, cute date idea, post battle of the Storm Spire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: After the Battle of the Storm Spire, Marcos decides to take his new elvish friend on a... date? Yes, it's a date.
Relationships: Marcos/Sabah (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 13





	Under the (jelly tart) sun

Barius wasn’t the type of guy who easily gave up on challenges. His motto was “When life gives you challenges, bake them - maybe they’ll get easier to bite”, which worked every single time. However nothing could prepare him for feeding not one, but two armies of ravenous men and women.

Luckily, with other cooks to help and fertile Xadian lands giving them products, he managed to cope with a situation that has not happened before in his entire life and career as the royal baker. He even got some time to experiment with unknown in Katolis fruits and plants, which usually created unusual tastes… not that they were bad, though. Both humans accustomed to different flavors and elves who had never tasted a jelly tart before were content to eat some sweets after the battle.

He was finishing the last batch of jelly tarts for the day when someone entered his baking tent. The uneven steps and gentle whistling helped him recognize the guest as Marcos, who greeted him happily.

-What’s today’s flavor, sir?

-I tried mixing the Xadian fruit with the sunstraws. I found out that this way both elves and humans can enjoy it!- he answered proudly, giving him the remains of the filling to taste.

The Crownguard licked the sweet paste off his finger.

-That’s so good! Can I have some when you finish baking?

-Of course, just wait a few minutes… how many do you want of them?

-The entire batch, if I may ask.

-Entire batch?! But that’s the… - suddenly, a knowing smile graced his lips. -I see… Do you have something I could put them in? With this amount of work I don’t really have any boxes…

-Don’t worry, sir, I am prepared.

While waiting for the batch to get baked, the soldier and the baked talked about the day’s events and the plan of returning to Katolis in a few weeks. When the tarts finally got baked, Barius placed them carefully in the basket brought by Marcos, warning him about their high temperature and threatening him not to close the basket as it would destroy the flavor.

As the Crownguard left the tent, Barius took out the last jelly tart and smiled to himself.

-Ah, to be young and in love…

* * *

-Sabah over here!

Marcos kept waving his hands like a flag until the Sunfire elf noticed him on the plain. She walked in his direction slowly, carefully, as if she wanted to cherish the raw fact of spending some time outside the field infirmary… or to make his heart race from content.

The Sunfire elf stopped a few steps before reaching him.

-You shouldn’t have gone that far, you know? Your leg is still healing!

-Sorry, but today’s really nice and I just wanted to get you out of the infimary. Being both soldier and medic must be tiring…

-Says the man who spends his days protecting the king- she laughed as she sat down next to him on the grass.

They sat in silence for a moment, reminescenting the event that brought them together. While Marcos definitely didn’t like (an euphemism) the cut wound across his leg that prevented him from walking normally and generally took him out of service for another month, he thought that if it wasn’t for it, he might not have befriended Sabah, the warrior who helped him of the battlefield. She saved his leg and spent time with him while he was bedridden, for which he was really grateful.

His thoughts got suddenly interrupted.

-What’s this?- Sabah pointed at the basket next to him.

-Well…- he tried his best not to blush even the slightest. -These are jelly tarts! You know, the pastries with so many flavors that everyone can find their own. I thought you would like to eat some, especially when our royal baker made some that both parties like!

-If you insist- she laughed and took one from the hamper.

Her expression was something that he would cherish for years.

-Sunny pants! It’s DELICIOUS!!

-I knew that you’ll like them!

-But wait, have some too!

Before he could protest, Sabah stuffed a jelly tart into his mouth, causing his eyes to go wide. Fortunately he managed to save his face by eating it all, savouring every single bit.

-Very funny! I could take one myself…

-I thought I might surprise you a bit.

-Well then, mission accomplished…- he giggled.

For the next few minutes all they were doing was eating jelly tarts and talking about Xadian sweets. It was also then that Marcos noticed a similarity between the sun and the jelly tarts. He immediately shared the thought with Sabah.

-If you look closely, you’ll see that the tart’s filling ressembles the setting sun. The cake part looks like the ring around it…

-I didn’t know you’d talk about the sweets _and_ the sun on our date.

He blinked once, twice, then smiled widely and more brightely than the sun.

-Well, a first date should be sweet, right?

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys!  
> For those who don't know, it's based on a headcanon written on my tumblr (here's the link: https://huntress-of-stories-and-dreams.tumblr.com/post/190292887394/headcanon-60 )


End file.
